Headspace
by Wench77
Summary: 3 years post BDM. The crew takes on a newcomer - a girl who has a strong affinity with River. Later romance not Maliver . First attempt at fic - please review! I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

"She's coming." River's eyes snapped open as she whirled to face the two men squeezed uncomfortably into the back seat of the mule. Both of them started, taken aback by the girl's sudden movement. The larger of the two clutched an automatic rifle to his chest.

"Who? Who's comin'? It better not be no gorram Reavers," he barked, turning to face the man to his right. "Where in the hell are my grenades?"

"Sir?" The woman piloting the mule didn't take her eyes off the controls as she waited for the other man's response, unperturbed by Jayne's cussing as he rifled frantically through a storage compartment behind him.

"I wouldn't worry on it just yet, Zo," he replied. "'Sides, she don't seem to be panickin' none."

It was true. River, who had spent most of the journey lost in an apparent daydream, was alight with excitement, eyes bright. When the Captain pressed her for more details, her reply came in rush of breathless glee; "Somebody like _me_. Only not. Not broken. Nobody meddled. But she _hears_!"

Jayne swore again, more vehemently this time, as he emerged flush-faced from the cupboard. "There's more'n one of them? _Gao yang jong duh goo yang_, Mal, there ain't enough grenades in the 'verse to deal with the one we've got!"

"Calm, Jayne," said Mal, distracted. "Might just be this girl don't mean us no harm. How far behind is she, Riv?"

"She isn't," grinned the girl. "She's there." Raising a pale arm, she pointed ahead, in the direction of the ship. Squinting, Mal saw a speck on the horizon. As they moved closer, the speck resolved itself into a distant figure sat atop a horse. He glanced at River. "She beat us here?"

"On horseback?" added Zoe, slightly more concerned now. River nodded. "She knows the land. Took a shortcut to head us off." Mal was frowning now.

"Nobody knows where we left the boat! Unless someone's been…" He slid his eyes sideways. "_Lao tyen yeh_ Cap'n, this ain't my first job,' growled Jayne. "I ain't said nothin'!"

River rolled her eyes. "I told you, she's like me. Nobody said anything, but you were thinking it, all of you, when we were talking to Carrick". Mal cursed under his breath, while Jayne shrunk back, muttering about ruttin' readers in his ruttin' head. Zoe, meanwhile, looked quizzically at the younger woman.

"You're saying this girl was at the meet?" When River nodded, she raised her voice to address Mal, "Trap, sir? Carrick pays us, gets her to figure out where we're headed and sends her to take back the money?"

Mal frowned again. "Without backup? Though then again, if she really is like River… Could be a good way to get us underestimate her, I suppose." He straightened up. "Well, comes to that, we've got a killing machine of our very own. Though I'd rather not see them in a deathmatch, given the option." He looked at River. "Your brother would be insufferable if you got yourself killed."

She ignored him, eyes trained on the rider. They were only a couple of hundred yards away now, and Mal recognized her from the meet. She was young, couldn't be older than Kaylee. A pretty redhead – he'd thought she'd looked out of place amongst other assorted thugs for hire clustered behind Carrack. She held that gun like she belonged, though, he reminded himself, spying the same weapon holstered on her hip now.

On his nod, Zoe slowed the mule as they approached. The girl smiled and waved, apparently completely at home with the situation. Jayne, on the other hand, was clearly anything but. He clung to Vera with his right arm, while his left hand thumbed at a grenade. Mal reached over and moved his hand away from the pin. Last thing they needed was Jayne fidgeting them all to an early death.

No sooner had they pulled up besides the horse than River leapt from her seat, slithering over the side of the vehicle and onto the dusty ground before anyone had time to grab her._ Yeah_, thought Mal wryly_, as if any one of us'd be able to stop her if we wanted to._ The redhead slid from her horse in the same instant, and seized River's hands. The younger girl didn't flinch, just looked up at the stranger, grinning. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, silent but for the occasional giggle. When it seemed like their silent conversation would go on forever if nobody put a stop to it, Mal cleared his throat impatiently. The redhead turned at once.

"I'm sorry, this is rude of us," she laughed, "Just the relief of being heard, you know?" Mal cocked an eyebrow at her, "Well, now, I don't suppose it's anything any one of us could know. Any chance the two of you could use old fashioned words for a spell and give us mere mortals a chance to catch up?" Immediately, River burst into speech.

"It's just like I said, like me but unbroken! She hears and I hear and the sounds make sense together, simultaneous but without discord, and"- the other girl broke in here, placing a hand on River's shoulder. "Breathe, mei mei," she ordered, "How about we let somebody with a little less crazy do the explainin'?" Mal felt Jayne tense next to him, as he did the same. River had gotten a lot better since Miranda, and she did not take kindly to strangers calling her crazy. To their amazement, she just rolled her eyes good naturedly and allowed the other girl to take up the story.

"First off," she began, "I'm Elsa. From right here on Dyton – born in a little mining village 'bout an hour out of Mildon. And its like River said – I'm like her. That is, I can hear people's thoughts. That's why I was at the meet today, Carrick and his like find it useful to have me around in order to avoid any unpleasant surprises." Mal nodded at that, it made sense. River's special abilities had saved all of their skins on more than one occasion. Others in this line of work could certainly find use for a reader.

Zoe broke in, "That's all very well. We know why you were at the meet. What it doesn't explain is what you're doin' in the middle of nowhere with us now." Jayne grunted his assent, though he had put down the grenade and was making do with just Vera now. Elsa smiled.

"Nothing suspect, I promise you. It's just that all this time I thought I was the only one like this. It's brought me my fair share of trouble in my time, though," she added, "nothin' like what it's brought River, by the sounds of it. Anyway, today when I was listenin' in on all your thoughts and I realized River could hear me too, I just had to talk to her properly, find out more. Couldn't do it in front of Carrick – he's none too fond of me at the best of times. He thought I was overly friendly with you folks and he'd make my life hell. So I thought I'd meet you out here."

River nodded eagerly, "And I want to talk to her, too!" Mal squinted at his pilot, "I don't recall ever seein' you like this, little one. That important for you to talk to this girl?" River nodded again, as Elsa smiled apologetically, "Any chance we could do this somewhere with a little more shade?" she asked, gesturing overhead, "Twenty three years on this planet and I still haven't developed the complexion for this heat."

It was true. Aside from a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose Elsa's skin was a stark white, glowing like marble in the desert sun. It wouldn't be long before the bare skin of her arms and neck began to take on a pinkish glow. Zoe turned level brown eyes on Mal. "Sir?"

Mal shrugged in reply, "Girl knows where the gorram ship is anyway." Jayne leaned forward at that, "What? We meet another crazy psychic killing machine and our reaction is to invite her back for tea?!

Confusion was writ plain across Elsa's features as she stepped forward, "What? Kill- Oh!" She cocked her head to wards River as if listening before continuing._ And that,_ thought Mal_,_ observing their silent communication,_ is quickly getting downright creepy._ "I'm not a killing machine," explained Elsa, "Like River was saying, nobody meddled with me. Out here on the border planets it's a lot easier to slip under the Alliance's radar – no experiments for me. I'm nobody's weapon. I can handle this," here she patted the butt of her gun, "and I know my way round a bar brawl, but that's about the extent of it."

Mal sighed. If River said the girl was telling the truth, chances were she was. Besides… he looked at River's hopeful face, and thought of how different she was after just a few minutes with somebody who understood her. Giggling and chatting like, well, like a girl. He couldn't refuse her this.

"Alright. We're not leaving till tomorrow mornin' anyways. Guess there's no harm in you coming back with us tonight. Your mount alright to follow the mule?" By the time the words had left his mouth Elsa was saddled up and kicking her horse to a trot, while River had reclaimed her seat. "Thanks, Captain," chorused both girls as Zoe started the engine. _Gorram readers_, he thought as he settled back into his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. Please don't sue me?**

Mal looked around the campfire. His crew were busy, eating and talking, the sound of their voices almost drowning out the guitar that Jayne idly picked at. His gaze fell on Elsa and River, who sat quietly a little way from the rest the group. Their faces in the flickering firelight belied their apparent silence, ever changing expressions punctuated by the occasional laugh indicating a conversation every bit as lively as those around them.

The captain furrowed his brow as he considered Elsa. The girl certainly seemed friendly enough, and River had taken a shine to her something fierce, but years of dealing with less than reputable types had drummed into him a healthy instinct for caution. _Particularly_, he thought,_ when it comes to good lookin' redheads who manage to insinuate themselves into the lives of me and mine_.

He shook his head at the memory and glanced around again. Kaylee, of course, had welcomed the girl with open arms. Elsa had done all the right things, exclaiming over Serenity and squealing over that rock the doctor had finally put on her finger. Simon, normally more reserved, had taken one look at his sister's grinning face and given the newcomer a welcome almost as warm as his fiancée's. Jayne had relaxed somewhat once he'd been convinced that Elsa wasn't some sort of lethal weapon posed to drop him on his ass at the drop of a hat, but his nervous shifting whenever he felt her eyes on him indicated that he was still less than comfortable with her ability to pick the thoughts right out of his head.

As for Zoe, well, she was as unreadable as ever. As stoic and impenetrable as she'd been ever since that day at Mr Universe's base. Sure, she'd mellowed some. Time had lessened the grief, or at least made her more able to carry it. The happy chatter between her and Kaylee now would have seemed impossible three years ago. But still… When Mal looked into his oldest friend's eyes, he just couldn't get a read on what she was really thinking. It was as if she'd put a wall up around her true self. Or worse, as if she just wasn't there any more. Like she'd buried a part of herself out there in the sand. His first mate was all but running on empty, she didn't have the energy to form an opinion on some girl who wandered into their lives.

A flicker of movement in the corner of his eye roused Mal from his thoughts, and he turned to find River sitting next to him. _Runtse de shang-dee_, but she was quick. He hadn't had time to notice she'd left her perch next to Elsa before she'd crossed the circle and sank down gracefully next to him. She'd been crew for years now, but he doubted he'd ever get used to her extraordinary abilities.

The pilot turned brown eyes on him, and he shifted uncomfortably. It was a look he'd come to recognize from her, a look he'd seen wheedling daughters give doting fathers all over the 'verse, and damned if it didn't work on him more often than not. He didn't mind though, not really. It reassured him, let him know that he was still open to regular human feeling. It'd be so easy, after Miranda, after the hardship and the year's with next to no work, after Inarra, to become hard. Closed, like Zoe. But if he was occasionally bent to the whims of a half mad waif, well, he couldn't be too affected, could he?

"And just what is it you'd be wantin' now?" he demanded, his eyes mild despite the gruff tone. She smiled up at him, eyes still big, laying it on thick. "Elsa can't stay on Dyton," she told him earnestly. "She needs our help."

Mal grimaced. He'd been expecting something of the sort, truth be told, ever since they'd pulled up next to the girl out in the wasteland. What could he do? He didn't think that she was trouble, not really. He'd learned to trust River's instincts along with the rest of them – she'd saved their skins too many times for him to not. But he had more than enough on his plate as it was, trying to keep the crew he already lot fed and out of trouble. How could he be expected to take in another stray?

"I'm not askin' you to take me on," a clear voice called. He looked up to find Elsa looking intently at him across the flames. The group fell silent as she continued.

"I just need a ride is all. Don't even matter where to – just somewhere with a bit more life to it than right here. I stay on Dyton and I'm goin' to end up Carrick's for the rest of my life – not that it'll be a long life with him in charge. That's a prospect I'm anxious to avoid." Mal gave her a wry smile.

"Listen, darlin', I don't know what idea you've got, but we ain't exactly the people you should be lookin' to when you want to escape this particular lifestyle"

"I'm not askin' you to rescue me from this terrible life of crime," Elsa cut in dryly, amused and exasperated all at once. "I'm not lookin' to turn straight – I'm too good at this work, and 'sides, it pays better than anythin' else I'd be qualified for. And yes, that includes whorin'," she added, shooting a dark look at Jayne, who quickly wiped the smirk off his face and tried desperately to stop thinking altogether. The girl turned her attention back to Mal.

"I fancy myself as more of an… independent contractor. Not lookin' to tie myself to anybody, and especially not Carrick. On this rock it's work for him or don't work at all, and I sure as hell don't want him decidin' he has some sort of claim to ownership over me."

The captain nodded slowly. He'd heard things about Carrick and women. Just another example of the kind of scum they'd been reduced to dealing with in the last couple of years. Elsa pressed on.

"It's not charity I'm askin', either. I've been savin' for a while now, getting' together my fare so I could get to Persephone or somewhere soon as I fount someone willin' to take on passengers. I'll pay you what I've got, and if it ain't enough I can make up the rest through work. I mightn't know anythin' bout ships – never been out in the black, but hard work, now that I do know!" she finished, a touch defiantly, blue eyes glinting in the firelight.

Mal looked at the others. River and Kaylee were all but bouncing in their seats in anticipation, eyes pleading. Even Simon was biting back a smile – though that could just be out of sympathy. The doc knew full well how hard it was for a man to maintain his resolve when the mechanic and his sister combined forces. Jayne wasn't following the conversation – in fact he looked to be counting in his head or something, in a frantic bid to keep his thoughts for wondering. _That_, Mal allowed, looking at the merc's pained expression, _could be amusing to keep around_. He sighed, and raised his eyebrows at Zoe.

Her eyes remained distant, but the shrug she gave him in reply seemed clear enough. She didn't have a problem with the idea. He found himself wishing she did, not only because it'd give him an excuse to refuse the request, but just to see her react to something. He worried for her. Still, nothing to be done on that right now. Finally, he shook his head in resignation.

"Fine. You'll have to be puttin' up with one or two detours – got some business on Muir and can't be sure where exactly that'll take us. But you come, and stay out of the way, mind you, and we'll drop you off soon as we make landfall somewhere civilized."

Kaylee clapped her hands in glee and threw her arms around Elsa. River shot the captain a brilliant smile before darting back across the campfire to do the same. After a while Jayne started playing again and the group settled back into conversation.

"You can stay here tonight," Mal told the girl. "Jayne's gotta go into town for supplies tomorrow anyway, so he can take you to collect your things. And you might want to look into selling your mount," he added, jerking his head towards where the horse was tethered. "Ain't no place for livestock on my boat." _Ever again_, he added mentally, visions of a cargo bay full of cowpats coming to mind. Elsa grinned.

"Him? Oh, no. He's, ah, somewhat borrowed, shall we say. I'll just take him home safe and sound."

"See, Cap'n?" Kaylee chirped. "She'll fit right in."

Mal rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day, and thought about what a pain in the ass this was sure to be. Loudly. Elsa just grinned wider and joined in the chatter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I still own nothing!**

After a while, Kaylee broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over the crew.

"Elsa? Not that I'm lookin' to pry or anythin', but seeing as you're going to be coming along with us, it might be nice if we were to know a little more about you. Only if you want to, mind," she added hurriedly. "I'm not quizzing you, just like to hear folks' stories is all."

The other woman shot River an amused glance, shaking her head almost imperceptibly before turning to Kaylee with a smile.

"'Course. It's nothin' too excitin' though – I haven't exactly been tearing across the 'verse hiding fugitives from the Alliance. Sure the rest of you don't mind?"

She looked around the circle, meeting shrugs of agreement from the others. "Okay," said Elsa, sitting up straighter as she crossed her long legs before herself. "Be sure to let me know when you're sick of me runnin' on though." And with that, staring into the campfire, the girl drew a breath and began.

"First off, like I told you before, I was born in a little village not too far from Mildon. A real speck o'nothin' place, no more'n thirty families. And even though it's close to town, it's isolated. In a valley, see, only one pass to get you in or out. That pass is difficult in summer and all but impossible in winter. As remote a place as any, Claypath. Wouldn't be settled at all if weren't for the mines – there's still a bit of nickel to be found there.

My Da was an outsider, which is unusual. Moved from the city to marry Ma. He was somethin' of a medicine man; not a proper doctor," she explained hurriedly, looking at Simon, "But he'd worked with medics some, in Mildon, and he'd picked up some tricks. Leastaways, he was the closest thing we had to a doctor, and he was an educated man." There was a hint of pride in her voice and a gleam in her eyes, still focused on the dancing flames, as she went on.

"Ma, well she wasn't so much for readin' or the like, but she was a great beauty in her day. Still turnin' heads now, or at least last I saw her. Da met her one summer on a delivery run, packed up and moved out there right away."

Kaylee sighed dreamily, clearly lost in the romance of it. Jayne snorted at her, earning a disapproving look from Simon. Elsa kept talking, not reacting to the brief interruption.

"I was the oldest. I've two sisters, twins, both the image of Ma. They'll be nineteen now, probably driving the village boys half crazy. I've not seen them in years.

Anyway, it 'came obvious soon as I could talk that I was… different from the other kids. Always sayin' things I shouldn't know and the like. I can hide it now, but I was only little and I didn't understand why folks were afraid of me. Ma didn't know what to make of it, but Da told her it was a gift and that was reassurance enough. She always was content to let him do the thinkin' for them both.

Others, though… Well, country folk are a superstitious lot." Simon and River shared a small, mirthless smile, acknowledging the truth of that.

"Suffice to say, I was none too popular. Other kids kept away from me, even my sisters. I think that was Ma's doing though – she didn't want any of my strangeness rubbin' off on them. I kept my head down best as I could, spent my time huntin' and studyin' with Da, tried not to do anythin' too unnatural.

When I was eleven, Da was killed in a landslide up in the pass. Things got a lot worse then. Ma tried as best she could, but she just couldn't handle it all. And then she remarried and her new man, well, he didn't even try."

Kaylee was staring at the redhead, sympathy etched across her pretty features. Elsa, however, kept her face smooth and her voice matter of fact as she talked, though Mal thought he saw a brief tightening around her eyes as she mentioned her stepfather.

"Soon as I was old enough, I headed for the city. It was for the best – doin' my family a favour, and I wanted to make a fresh start of it somewhere nobody knew me. Found work in a munitions factory, rented a room with a family in the slums and did my best to be normal.

But I was still naïve and used to the country, and something like my abilities can be difficult to disguise, 'specially when you're suddenly dealin' with thousands more minds than you're used to. I got good at blockin' out thoughts, but if someone's really angry or sad or somethin' it's practically impossible not to overhear. And sometimes it's hard not to react. I always left bars just before trouble started. I seemed to know which men to avoid, even if they were charmin' as you please on the outside. And I wasn't the only kid from Claypath to look for work in the city. Word got round, and soon I was as outcast in Mildon as I'd ever been back home.

Word must've reached Carrick too, because it wasn't long before he offered me work. I jumped at the chance. A cut of the take, even at his rates, would be more'n I was earnin' at the factory, and I was getting' fed up of everyone there avoidin' me anyway. None of Carrick's men picked at me for what I am – it was the only reason I was there."

"Wasn't it dangerous work?" Simon interrupted. Elsa smiled, shrugged lightly.

"Sometimes. But years of huntin' had made me a decent shot, and years of being the village scapegoat had made me a scrapper, or at least well able to take a beatin'. And 'sides, factories out on the rim aren't exactly the safest working environment neither."

She sighed.

"It wasn't the work that worried me. But the more I got to know Carrick and his ways, the surer I was that I didn't want any more to do with him than I could help. His boys would leave me alone as long as I was useful, but when the boss-man himself took a shine to me it was clear that things were going to get all manner of not pretty.

So I started savin', decided to get off this rock soon as I could. Go find someone else to work for – lots of someones, preferably. Stop any particular one getting overly attached.

And that," Elsa concluded, stifling a yawn with her hand before locking eyes with the Captain and giving a half smile, "is what led me to you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that it?" Jayne asked incredulously, staring at the one knapsack Elsa had slung over her shoulder.

"Well, I ain't exactly drownin' in pretties," responded the girl dryly as she lifted the bag into the mule and swung herself up after it. "What, you got a great big collection of knick-knacks yourself?"

After a beat, she nodded. "Well, I suppose your weapons would be takin' up a whole heap of space."

Jayne glared at her out of the corner of his eye as he started the engine. "Thought the captain said you wasn't supposed to be doin' that no more." Elsa raised her eyebrows at him in a silent question and the big man let go of the controls with one hand to tap at his temple. She laughed then.

"Just 'cause I'm not to go rootin' round in anyone's thoughts doesn't mean I'm without a woman's usual intuition, Jayne. And it hardly takes a reader to figure you'd never go anywhere without a whole stack of firepower."

Jayne grunted. She had him there. _Still_, he thought, _it ain't right having some round who can hear all a man's private thoughts. Someone 'sides Mooney, leastaways,_ he amended silently. _She don't hardly count, bein' half cracked as it is. Can't tattle on anyone in a straight manner. But a girl who can understand as clear as anybody else?_ He snuck a look at Elsa's chest, revealed by a low cut shirt._ Specially if she's gonna go wearing stuff designed to send a mind to- Shit! Think o'somethin' else, quick! Think o-_

Mercifully, the girl spoke then, interrupting Jayne's mental panic. "Now me, I don't have the aptitude or the inclination to go learnin' a whole bunch of weapons. Me and Bess get by just fine." With this last, she patted the butt of the revolver holstered at her hip. Jayne gave her another sideways look, this time appraising.

"You named your weapon?" Elsa kept her eyes on the road ahead, a hint of a blush rising in her cheeks as she answered.

"Yeah, well. I ain't exactly been spoiled for company, you know? 'Sides, Bess has never let me down."

The smile Jayne gave her was genuine. "Ain't an easy thing to find, that. Like Vera there," he continued, nodding towards the gun on the mule's backseat. "Best I ever found. It's why I named her for the best whore I ever had."

The girl grinned. "You name all your guns for whores you've been with?" she asked. Jayne's smile stayed in place and his eyes took on a wicked glint as he replied.

"Mostly. Do you?" Elsa laughed aloud at that.

"Them as I take to my bed tend to be of a more masculine persuasion, and not memorable enough to merit the honour. And I _never_ pay for it. Anyway," she carried on, taking her gun from the holster and looking at it, "she's a lady, plain as day."

Jayne's answering grunt was friendlier this time, and the silence between the two for the rest of the journey was companionable enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa stood behind River as the dark haired girl expertly maneuvered Serenity through the air. Then they were lost in the clouds, and the redhead tensed visibly, letting out a soft cry of delight as they emerged and she caught her first glimpse of the black.

Mal stood a few paces behind her, his features arranged into a scowl. He had tried to banish her from the bridge, send her down to the guest quarters or the galley while they took off, but River had turned pleading eyes on him again. And besides, he was getting the impression that trying to separate these two would be both futile and damaging to his calm.

His expression softened a mite when Elsa looked back at him, eyes shining, to breathe "It's wonderful." He had to admit, there was something gratifying about seeing somebody that thrilled to be up in his ship. Reminded him of the old days, when him and Zoe were just happy to be alive and free and under nobody's command. It'd been a long while since anybody apart from Kaylee had shown that kind of joy on Serenity.

_Maybe having someone happy aboard won't be that bad,_ he thought to himself, leaving the girls alone as he went to talk to Zoe and Jayne about the job they were headed to. And if he could have seen Elsa's face he'd have noticed that, despite her promise to keep out of the minds of all those aboard as much as she could, her grin widened even more just as he thought it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next two days the ship settled into a routine, as their new passenger found her feet. Elsa did, as promised, help out in any way she could. She was most often found in the engine room, learning the names of parts and tools so that she could be on hand to pass them to Kaylee, or keeping River company on the bridge. Simon, too, seemed to take a liking to the girl. She was constantly badgering him for information about medicine, eager to make sense of the fragments she'd picked up working with her father as a child, and the doctor assumed the role of teacher easily and with obvious enjoyment.

She got along with Zoe well enough, but the two never seemed to spend any time together aside from when everybody was gathered meals, and Mal could have sworn he detected an uneasiness in the girl's expression whenever his first mate addressed her directly. Still, no obvious harm came of it, and Elsa was certainly still civil enough with the older woman, so most likely he was imagining the whole thing.

Most surprising was the camaraderie which had sprung up between the girl and Jayne. At the outset he had been obviously and painfully on edge whenever the mind reader was about. When she actually joined the ship this had thawed into a sort of... well, if it was anybody but Jayne Mal would have called it _politeness_. But on their second day in the black the merc had approached the girl while she tried to spar with River in the cargo bay.

"_Hoe tze do pee-goo_, girl, my leg doesn't bend that way!" the redhead complained, pushing unruly hair back from her face. Jayne grinned at her.

"Takin' lessons?" Elsa smiled ruefully, grasping her left thigh. "That was the general idea. 'Cept it seems our genius here can't get her head around the fact that not all of us are gifted with a head full of combat trainin' and a lifetime of dancin' lessons."

"Can't help it if she can't keep up," River singsonged, her own leg stretched above her head in a highly improbable position. Elsa shot her a dirty look, "Truly, _mei mei_, you are a great loss to the teaching profession."

River just smiled dreamily at her friend and spun lazily, keeping her leg extended. Elsa made a strangled sound of frustration and turned back to Jayne.

"Help? I need somethin' to keep me occupied, and it's always handy to learn a few new tricks. You gotta know some." The man looked uncomfortable.

"Listen girl, I don't think you'll find me much more suited for teachin' than Mooney over there. Could ask Zo" Elsa interrupted him.

"Can you remember that I'm not six four and built like a barn door?" Jayne looked down at her. Tall, for a girl, but slim. He was hardly going to mistake her for somebody of his own bulk. Reluctantly, he nodded. Elsa smiled.

"Well then, you're already leaps and bounds ahead of Crazy the lethal ballerina back there." River, still spinning, stuck her tongue out. The redhead looked at him. "Try me."

Rolling his eyes, Jayne stepped towards her. Way he figured it, the sooner he showed this girl he was no teacher, especially when it came to beginners, sooner she'd leave him to work out in peace. Moving quickly, he lashed out with his right arm, tensed to pull the blow as soon as he came into contact with her face. No sense in hurting her, after all. Could send River into a temper.

And as quickly as he'd moved, she was gone. Jayne blinked in amazement as he found himself striking thin air. Elsa grinned as she straightened up after ducking the blow and lashed out – hard – with her right leg, striking the man squarely in the ribs.

"_Hun dan_, girl. Thought you said you was a beginner! Could have hurt me, you know," he added indignantly as he rubbed at his side. The girl snorted.

"Yeah, like I could hurt a ruttin' tank. And I am a beginner, beatin's from village kids and the odd bar fight aside. Wouldn't stand a chance against you in a proper fight, no doubt about it. But if you're gonna _think_ about things so much, well, then I've got an advantage."

Jayne looked at her suspiciously. "What 'bout that agreement I remember there bein', where you stayed out of people's heads and we didn't throw you out the gorram airlock?" Elsa shrugged.

"I make an exception when people are thinkin' bout hittin' me. 'Sides, wouldn't be much practice if I went round with half my senses shut down now, would it?" Jayne squinted at her.

"So what you're sayin' is, if I think 'bout what I'm gonna do to you, you hear it and get out of the way?" Elsa nodded at him in response.

"Just so. But in a real fight, you wouldn't take the time to think it, would you? You'd just be reactin'. Makes the world a whole sight more tricky than practice. Sparrin' partners are always thinkin', 'cause nobody's really tryin' to hurt anyone."

Jayne had to agree, but still… He gestured at River, still dancing. "So when you practice with her, you know what's comin?"

"Sorta. It's confused with River, she thinks so many things at once that it's hard to find what's relevant unless she takes the time to show you. 'Sides, even when I know what's comin' I can never move fast enough to block it."

The man thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. Might be something for him to learn, fighting a reader. _After all, _he thought_, seems like more'n more of them are poppin' out of the gorram woodwork._

"Alright. So you want me to fight on instinct, that it?" She nodded again and he smiled. "If you say so. But no whinin' to the doc if you get busted up some, you hear?"

When Mal came to check on them a while later, he found a sweat soaked Jayne patiently explaining a block to a similarly exhausted Elsa, as River leapt and whirled in he shadows behind the pair.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayne had been right on one thing; Elsa did not have a lot of belongings. So when a particularly vigorous practice session on her third day aboard the ship saw her rip the seat of her trousers clean in two it represented a loss severe enough that even he didn't laugh. Much.

"These look pretty much done for to me," Kaylee clucked in sympathy, surveying the tattered remains. "You've really nothing else?"

"Well, there's this," Elsa scowled, gesturing at the plain blue skirt she wore now. "And I've a dress, too, but they're hardly the most practical of things. 'Sides, this gorram ship's cold."

Looking at the girl's irritated face, Kaylee decided she could let the slight to Serenity slide – this once, and set her mind to the problem at hand.

"I'd help you out myself, but – tall girl like you – you ain't really gonna fit into any of my pants," she mused. Then she brightened. "But you and Zoe are much of a size. I'm sure she'll be able to find somethin'. She won't mind a bit!" the mechanic called, already halfway up the ladder from her bunk in search of the first mate. Elsa had hardly managed to pull herself out of the hatch when Kaylee bounded back down from the bridge, mission accomplished.

"Says there's some old things of hers in the storage compartment down in the cargo bay," the woman told her happily. "River'll show you – you're sure to find somethin' in there. Though I hope you don't mind wearin' tight pants – seems to be a browncoat thing."

Elsa thanked her, and headed for the cargo bay, mentally calling for River to meet her there. _Sooner I get out somethin' warm on, the better_, she thought, glancing down at the goosepimples on her bare legs. _Never thought I'd be thinkin' fondly of that desert sun_.

River was waiting for her in the hold when she arrived. As ever, the younger woman appeared unaffected by the chill, completely comfortable in a skimpy summer dress that was at odds with the huge combat boots encasing her feet. She grinned as her friend descended the stairs from the catwalk and turned her attention to a panel in the ship's wall. After a moment's fiddling, the sheet of metal slid easily from the framework, revealing a shadowy hollow the size of a large closet. River set the cover down with a quiet clang and looked expectantly at Elsa.

_Well? Time to find pretties._

_Not __**pretties**__, _the older woman thought back. _Just something to stop me freezing half to death._

_Split your pants…_ was all the response she got. The thought carried with it an image, and a definite air of amusement. Elsa scowled again, and hauled herself intp the compartment to start digging through crates.

An hour later, all animosity had been long forgotten, and it was the to sound of girlish laughter that Mal entered the cargo bay. He stood on the catwalk, a slight smile curving his lips as he surveyed the scene below. Elsa, now wearing a pair of snug, high waisted black breeches tucked into sturdy boots, and River, swathed in a huge green coat which could only be Jayne's, were sat on crates, convulsing with laughter as Kaylee proudly modeled a hat which could kindly be described as distinctive. _And realistically be described as gorram hideous,_ he added silently.

"… and he wore it all the time! So proud like," Kaylee was explaining to Elsa. River nodded.

"True. Had to hide it. Wasn't becoming on the big man." She explained seriously, before glancing at Kaylee and giggling again. Elsa reached into a nearby crate and began rifling idly through before letting out a gasp.

"Now, _this_ is shiny," she exclaimed, pulling out a blue silk dress trimmed in gold brocade, "You folks kidnap a core lady or summat?" Kaylee, oblivious to the captain's presence, began to explain, but River and Elsa were both hit by a bolt of pain and bitterness so intense it almost hurt, physically. Despite her mental blockades, Elsa heard one word escape Mal's thoughts.

'_Nara?_ She thought, looking askance at River. The answer came in a tumult of images – _a woman, finely dressed and beautiful as any she'd ever seen_. _**Companion**_, came River's voice. Elsa nodded her understanding as the pictures flickered in her mind; _the Companion and the captain bickering, exchanging heated looks, his arm slung around her shoulders, her in his lap at the dinner table, then more fights, accusations – We wouldn't be living off scraps if you would just let me do my job! – and one more fight, worse than the others. Inara hugging a weeping Kaylee, patting Simon on the shoulder, exchanging curt nods with Jayne and Zoe before giving Mal an impossibly cold stare, turning and sweeping regally out of the ship, bags in hand. The captain, staring emptily into space as Serenity left Sihnon for the last time._ Elsa drew a breath and looked up at the catwalk.

Mal set his jaw and turned on his heel. As he stalked back towards the bridge, he heard a voice, low and apologetic in the back of his mind. _I'm sorry, captain. I didn't know_. He ignored it and kept walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Mal approached River as she piloted the ship. The girl remained intent on her task, seemingly unaware of his presence but he wasn't fooled by the display of inattention. River knew where everybody onboard was at all times, and nobody had snuck up on her since, well, ever.

"About Elsa," he began without preamble. River risked a glance at him before turning her eyes back to the controls.

"Don't be angry," she told him, "She lacked information. To apportion blame would be irrational. And mean," she added, with another quick look towards him. Mal shook his head.

"I'm not mad. Not really. Girl wasn't to know – just a shock is all. But as I was leavin', she spoke to me. Inside my head. You got any insights as to how exactly she could do that? 'Cause far as I'm aware, I ain't no mind reader."

"'Course not. It wasn't your mind reaching out." There was a tinge of impatience in the girl's tone. They were just about to break atmo, and she wanted to concentrate. She liked flying, feeling like she and Serenity were as one. The captain noticed this, and ignored it. River could land the ship in her sleep, a simple conversation wasn't going to hurt her none.

"So you're sayin' it was her? She spoke into my mind?" River nodded. "Ain't never noticed you doin' anything like that." Her answer came quickly.

"Not a possibility. Elsa is like me, but not. She can block the sounds, control them, invert them. She is more." Mal took a moment to digest this.

"You tellin' me the girl's psychic-er than you are? Not just more practiced, less crazy?"

River took a breath as she tried to formulate a reply. It was one of the hardest things about knowing so much, having to simplify truth into words, make them comprehensible. Taking reality and twisting it until it fit into the limitations of human perception. That was one of the things she liked about Elsa – she could _show_ her. Much more efficient. Finally, she spoke.

"I was not… I did not read people, _before_. When they took me, they saw the potential, and they cut away until that part was out in the open. Elsa didn't need cutting. For her, it is the natural order. She's supposed to hear, was born to hear. A horse has four legs, it can use them, run fast and far. Give two extra legs to a human and the result will be unwieldy. Not natural."

_So, natural reader means more power, _thought Mal. For River, that was pretty damn close to a straight answer. He cleared his throat, addressed the girl.

"Goin' to check on Kaylee. Let me know if you need any help."

"Never do." River muttered, focused on the driving rain outside, already forgetting that he was there.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now, I ain't exactly expectin' this to go smooth," the Captain began, glancing around the table where his crew - and Elsa, despite his reservations - were gathered. "You all know Platt; he's never one to part with money easy. Still, it's a simple enough job – we drop the supplies Carrick gave us at this whorehouse, we take our money and we get us the hell off of this rock.

And no," Mal added, turning to look at Jayne. "We will not be makin' this a social visit. Word is that Platt don't look for no willin' women to work in his establishments, and anyone lookin' to take advantage of slaves is not welcome on my boat. You hear me?" The big man nodded, a lot less reluctantly than he might have a few years back. Mal held his gaze for a moment before turning back to the group.

"Just me, Jayne an Zo'll be headin' out for this. Not that it wouldn't be nice to have the little one," he continued, gesturing towards River, who was pouting while her brother grinned his relief, "But as I recall, you might be makin' Platt and his men a mite… skittish."

River folded her arms and slumped into her share. "Shouldn't have touched." She muttered. The Captain shrugged.

"That as it may, we want to avoid unpleasantness if we can. So you just have Serenity all prepped and ready to go, got it _mei mei_?" As his pilot nodded, Elsa stepped forwards.

"Not to be interferin', Cap'n," she began, "But if you're havin' to leave River behind, could be my talents might come in useful. Give you a head start in case of any surprises?" Mal gritted his teeth and addressed her.

" No offense, but you ain't crew, girl, and I'm not sure I'm anxious to put you at my back out there. You were workin' for Carrick less than a week ago, after all." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"What exactly am I goin' to do, _sir_? Double cross you and pledge myself to Platt? Escape Carrick 'cause of how he treats girls and then put myself into the hands of a slaver with a whorehouse? There ain't nothin' or nobody else for gorram miles around, we all know that!"

Mal sighed. She was right; there was really no opportunity for treachery here. And a reader could be handy, no doubt about it. And he'd always believed in folk aboard his ship contributing what they could to their work. Still, something about the girl, how she settled in so easily with the crew, it got his hackles up. She just _bugged_ him. But that was hardly a logical reason to refuse her offer, was it?

Sending her advantage, Elsa pressed forwards. "Not just Platt's mind I could be helpin' you with," she pointed out. "You got me with you and River with Serenity, you've got a two way radio that no one else can overhear or intercept. And I can talk to you guys out there with Platt bein' none the wiser. Tell you what – how 'bout I help you out with this, and you let me keep a little of my money when you drop me off, wherever that may be?"

The Captain glared at her. He had no intentions of sending her off onto Persephone or Beaumonde completely penniless, as she was no doubt well aware. Still, what argument could he make? He looked at Zoe, who shrugged noncommittally, and Jayne, who cocked his head and said "Makes no end o'sense to me, Mal.", before throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Kaylee, prep the mule. Jayne, load up the goods. Everybody else, try an' be useful." As the group dispersed, Elsa and River both biting back grins in the face of Mal's thunderous look, Simon quietly approached the Captain.

"We're dealing with slavers now? Don't get me wrong, I know times have been hard. And please, don't think that I'm not aware of how much of that is because of River and I. But still, isn't this crossing a line?" Mal heaved a sigh and glanced at Zoe – _time was, she'da been the one questionin' my judgment, keepin' an eye on my conscience_ – as she methodically took apart her gun, checking for dirt and blockages. Then he turned to face the younger man.

"I checked what was in those boxes, doc. It's medication, contraceptives, antivirals, that sort of thing. Now, not that I don't feel for these women, but I can hardly keep us in the air, let alone change things for them. And seein' as they're gonna be in this situation for the foreseeable future, I can't see what good can come of them not getting' the medications they need, can you?"

The doctor looked away unhappily. "No. No, I suppose not. I'll go see if Kaylee or Jayne want any help," he said resignedly, leaving the room. Mal nodded, and turned his attention to his own weapon, sitting down opposite Zoe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's an awful lot of men for a simple drop off," Jayne growled as the mule approached the group stood before the brothel. Mal had to agree.

"Still," he cautioned the mercenary, "Let's not get ourselves alarmed till we know we've a need to." Jayne nodded as Zoe brought them to a stop. Mal glanced back at Elsa as they all hopped to the ground.

"And you, keep your… mind-ears open." Elsa fixed him with a look of exasperation she could only have learned from River and directed her attention towards the men before them. Platt, a slimy looking man in his early fifties, stepped forwards with his hands open in welcome and what he must have imagined was an ingratiating smile stretched across his face.

"Captain Reynolds, a pleasure as always. Jayne, and of course, the lovely Zoe," he began, inclining his head towards each of them in turn and getting steely glares in reply. His grin took on a lecherous twist as he looked at Elsa.

"And my, my, just who is this? A new addition to your little family, Captain? You know, my dear, if you should tire of a life in the move we would be more than happy to find you a place here." Elsa smiled tightly at the man and stepped towards Mal, who stiffened as she slipped an arm casually around his waist.

_Relax, _he heard her voice. _Contact makes the talkin' easier._

_Um, ok?_ He thought back experimentally.

_Atta boy,_ came the reply, coloured with amusement.

"So it's like that, is it?" Platt was saying smoothly. "Well then, Captain, I applaud you on your taste. Now shall we get to business? I believe you have some goods for us."

Mal's voice was level as he answered, even if his eyes were not. "Well now, I hope you wouldn't be takin' no offence if I'm a mite reluctant to go handin' over the goods before I've seen the payment, Platt?"

The man bowed his head graciously. "But of course, Malcolm. This line of work, well, it does tend to inspire a little mistrust. However distasteful that may be. Jack?"

A dark, burly man stepped forward and dropped a burlap sack to the ground with a clink. Mal made to reach for it when Elsa's voice sounded in his head.

_Wait! It's a set up. The money's there all right, but soon as you open the bag and tell him where the goods are he's got people surroundin' us, waitin' to take us out. He wants to take Serenity too, get revenge on River._

_Can you tell where they are?_

_Just give me a second to pick them out,_ she thought back._ Pick the bag up, but talk to him a little while before you open it._

Mal reached down and grabbed the sack before straightening and directing some inane question at Platt, while next to him the girl squinted her eyes in concentration.

_Got it! _She exclaimed mentally. _Jayne, seven o'clock. Zoe, four!_ As the mercenary and the first mate whipped out their weapons and turned to their targets, Elsa fired her own into the bushes to her right. Mal cocked his gun and leveled the barrel at Platt's forehead, while Jayne took out the man behind him and turned to a boy of around nineteen, stood at Platt's side clutching a rifle.

"Wait!" shouted Elsa, this time aloud. "His gun isn't loaded – none of them are. Except…" scanning the group, she quickly fired a round into the thigh of the man who had dropped the moneybag, sending him to ground, clutching his leg in agony

"And… him", she added, gesturing to a redheaded man at the rear of the group. "Him you can shoot."

"Don't need to be told twice," muttered Jayne as he did just that. The other men lowered their weapons, all of them looking pale and shaken.

"They're slaves," Elsa told Mal. "Given empty weapons to make up numbers. None of them want anything to do with this _goh seh_."

"Can't say as I blame them," the Captain answered steadily, keeping his gun trained on the man before him. "Now, Platt, do you have any compellin' reasons as to why I should spare your life?"

The older man's polished façade had completely given way by now. His greased back hair fell limply into his eyes, and flecks of spittle escaped his mouth as he glared wildly at Elsa.

"Might've known you'd get yourself another witch, Reynolds," he spat, jabbing a finger at the girl. "But you believe me – people will find out that it was your crew who did all this. Important people! And when they do, there won't be a place in the 'verse you can hide. They'll hunt you down like the-"

"Is anybody else bored?" Zoe asked flatly.

"Oh, terribly." Mal replied, and pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait - busy times! Will try to update more regularly now, especially once I've gotten back into the proper story. Please keep reviewing - I'm a total attention whore and will totally write more often when I get feedback.**

**Needless to say, I still own nothing.**

There was total silence, for a moment, followed by the sound of an engine being gunned into life on the other side of the building.

"One got away, sir," Zoe said. Jayne growled under his breath and made as if to follow, but stopped at a gesture from the Captain.

"They'll be long gone. 'Sides, if they ain't attacking us it's not our fight." Jayne holstered his weapon, but he didn't look happy about it. Then Mal turned back to the building, where a scattering of young women, frightened and underfed, were emerging cautiously, squinting in the harsh light. One woman, older than the others - in her mid forties by Mal's reckoning, _though, life she's like to have had, could be she's a sight younger than that,_ he acknowledged - handed a mewling infant to one of the other girls and stepped forwards.

"Looks like we're indebted to you folks," she announced matter of factly, tilting her head back to meet the captain's eyes. "Can't say as I see how we would have gotten rid of those _niao se duh doogway_ ourselves if you hadn't come along. I'm Mara," she added holding out her hand. "Used to be I was in charge here, till they killed our security and took over."

Mal gave her an appraising look before nodding and shaking the proffered hand.

"Captain Mal Reynolds, and this is Zoe, Jayne and Elsa." The others nodded in turn as he indicated them, and Mara offered a brief smile to each of them before turning her attention back to the captain. He inclined his head.

"But I don't think you should go peggin' us as any sort of heroes. Just happens that the same _wang baos_ who were enslavin' your people were tryin' to double cross mine. Fortuitous circumstance, is all."

The woman smiled back.

"Be that as it may, you've helped us more than I can say. I assume you have more crew waiting on your ship?" Mal nodded again and she continued.

"Well then, I'd like to invite all of you to celebrate with us tonight. I happen to know that a fine stash of whiskey and wine has been left without an owner after today's little escapade…"

Mal sensed rather than saw Jayne's face brighten behind him. Elsa stiffened, and even Zoe looked to him with hopeful expectancy. _No harm, I suppose_, he thought to himself.

"Alright," he told Mara. "Just let us head back to the ship and fetch the others. Will you be needin' a hand with the cleanup here?" She shook her head.

"The boys can manage it. Don't think they've earned anything too fancy – dump them in a ditch and cover it up."

"Then it's settled," Mal told her. "We'll be back within the hour, got another four to join us."

The older woman grinned, then turned to the group behind her, barking orders and chivvying frightened youngsters into action in a way that left none of the crew in any doubt as to her competence. The former slaves would manage just fine now they had their freedom.

As the others headed towards the mule and _Serenity_, Mal drew Elsa to one side, speaking quietly and urgently.

"You make sure, _sure_, you hear me? That Jayne knows that none of those girls are to be touched. Maybe they will go back to their old profession, but for tonight they are off limits, and nobody is to go takin' advantage of their gratitude."

Elsa smiled, glancing at the big man.

"I can honestly say, Captain, that it never even crossed his mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to the captain's word, the crew of _Serenity_ were back at brothel forty minutes later. Kaylee was amongst the former slaves within moments, fussing over the baby, hugging some of the younger girls and helping Mara dole out generous portions of food and ale. Simon made his way through the crowd more slowly, bending to inspect wounds and offering murmured reassurances to one heavily pregnant girl who didn't look to be older than sixteen.

Jayne, Mal was relieved to note, kept away from the women, taking a bottle of wine from Mara with a gruff thanks and retreating to the campfire, which was being presided over by two teenage boys. Soon he was caught up in conversation with them, both boys listening with rapt attention, eyes shining as Jayne carefully showed them Vera's mechanism. Zoe had also grabbed a bottle and retreated to the fireside, Mal noticed with a pang, watching as his first mate stared dully into the flames. River didn't mix much with the others either, but she seemed happy enough, swaying in place to the simple tune one of the older men was picking out on a battered guitar and grinning in response to his occasional teasing.

Mal stirred as Elsa approached him from behind, accepting the mug of crude whiskey she handed him with a grunt of thanks.

"You did a good thing today, Captain," she told him, her eyes on the scene in front of them. "Accidental hero or no."

He chose not to respond to that, turning the conversation to her instead.

"You were fair handy yourself. And not just 'cause of your 'special' abilities. You really do know how to use that thing, don't you?" He motioned to the gun at her hip. She smiled, reflexively moving to pat the butt of the handle.

"Like I said, me and Bess go back a long way. Give me a few more weeks trainin' with Jayne and you'll have a regular badass on your hands." She looked sideways at him as she spoke, trying to gauge his reaction to her words. He allowed a slight smirk to play over his features.

"Yeah, well, we'll see how many weeks it is before we get to Persephone, won't we?"

Examining him closely, Elsa realized that this was as much of an answer as she was going to get. Sighing, she raised her glass.

"To freedom," she said, somewhat sourly.

"Freedom," Mal responded mimicking the gesture. Both drained their glasses, wincing as the rough spirit burned their throats, and stood in companionable silence as a peal of laughter from Kaylee filled the air.

And if Mal didn't mention Elsa's leaving the ship in the weeks that followed, nobody else seemed to notice. At least not out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Gan bei_"

Six grimy glasses clinked together and then Mal threw back his head, grimacing as the murky amber liquid burned his throat and shaking his head in disbelief as Jayne immediately reached for another.

It wasn't just the crude whisky leaving a bad taste in Mal's mouth as he scanned the bar. River should appear any minute now, decked out in the ragged remnants of one of 'Nara's fine dresses and her face painted with whatever powders and potions she and Kaylee had managed to dig out this time. Playing the whore wasn't something he'd expected to come naturally to the girl – and it sure as hell wasn't something that her brother thought ought to come to her at all, but River had proved back on Persephone that she could act when she wanted to.

Besides, Zoe hadn't been much in the mood for play acting these past few years and she wasn't about to put a defenceless Kaylee in the middle of a dive bar on the rim. Since Innara left River had stepped up, playing Mal's girl whenever they needed her and it had worked out, for the most part.

And if she could be a mite unpredictable if one of the men in the bar took a shine to her, well, at least she could be relied upon to finish whatever trouble she'd started.

Mal was hoping things would run smooth for this one. It was a simple enough job, though by rights should be even simpler and they shouldn't need River at all. Russ McDonald had asked them for goods, they'd delivered, got paid, shared a friendly drink with Russ and his and then left peacefully. But Mal had the measure of men like Russ – he might be all smiles and sunshine now, but sure as sure he had a few heavies waiting outside to jump him and Jayne for the cash the second they left the bar.

River's role was a small one this time. She was to wander into the room, plonk herself down into Mal's lap, whisper a few sweet nothings into his ear and leave with the pay. When Mal and Jayne get hit half an hour later there's nothing to rob. Of course, he had Zoe and Elsa armed to the teeth just around the corner too, but better safe than sorry.

_Simple_, he thought to himself, glancing about again. _Only where the hell is she?_

Outside conversation was sparse, or audible conversation was, at least. Zoe stood silently, eyes trained on the bar door. River and Elsa were quiet too, but a closer look at their animated faces revealed that thoughts ran between them at a mile a minute. Suddenly both girls started, drawing an almost imperceptible flicker of surprise from the older woman.

"What is it?" Zoe demanded. Else's voice was grim when she responded.

"Kaylee and Simon. Looks like this McDonald might've been smarter than the Cap'n figured. He's sent some of his men back to Serenity, to hold 'em as collateral."

Elsa turned her head to look at River paused as if listening, and then nodded at her friend. Wordlessly, she stripped off her shirt and pants and handed them to the other girl, taking the proffered tattered satin dress and tugging it over her head before quickly pulling off her shoes and exchanging them for River's heeled boots. River turned and disappeared into the night while Elsa eyed her reflection critically in a dirty window.

"Could've done with some lipstick", she remarked, mussing her hair while she chewed on her lower lip in an effort to bring some colour to her pale face. "You ok to watch the door?"

Zoe nodded, patting the but of her gun.

"Well, then. Wish me luck"

The first mate remained silent as Elsa sashayed, a little unsteadily, into the bar.

It was Jayne who caught Mal's eye and directed his attention towards the girl as she entered. The captain had been so intent on spotting River's mass of dark her that he hadn't noticed the redhead as she wove her way through the throng of patrons jostling in front of the bar. Innara's dress, altered to look skimpy on River, was scandalously short on the tall redhead and her figure, less slender than her friend's, filled parts of the dress to bursting.

Rigid with tension, Mal wondered what could've gone wrong outside. Watching the girl as she slipped through the crowd, smiling at men and batting away the occasional groping hand with a teasing giggle, he relaxed some. At least she seemed to have the sense not to make a beeline for them.

_Maybe, just maybe, this end of the job will go smooth, at least. We'll deal with whatever the wode pigu's gone on out there when we make it out._

Elsa snuck a sideways peek at Mal and Jayne as she flirted her way around the room. The captain's mind was giving off waves of worry as he tried to make sense of the change of plan, while Jayne's was just trying steadfastly to ignore the parts of her spilling out of the dress. She grinned and gave him a wink and the mercenary just set his jaw and concentrated intently on whatever the man to his right had to say.

Eventually, when she was sure it wouldn't look like she had targeted their table, she strolled up behind Mal and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lookin' for a bit of fun while you're planet side?" she asked, roughening her accent. He turned worried eyes towards her.

_Russ sent men for Kaylee and Simon_, she told him, idly trailing her fingers across his chest and leaning into him. The worry coming from intensified a thousandfold.

_It'll be shiny – I don't know how many there are but I can guarantee they ain't enough for our River._

Mal relaxed slightly. There was sense in what she said – Russ was damned unlikely to have anything up his sleeve fiercer than a room full of Reavers, but he still didn't like it. Best to make the switch, get out and get the hell off of this rock as soon as they could.

Sensing his impatience, Elsa slid onto the captain's lap, shifting to allow him to slide the cash into the top her boot. While he fumbled at the underside of her thigh she ran a hand down the side of his face.

"Looks like you could use a bit of unwindin'," she teased, pushing her chest out and giving him a show.

_There!_ Mal thought as the money slipped into the boot. Without the task at hand to concentrate on he was suddenly extremely aware of the girl perched on him, her skin warm through the thin fabric of her dress. His eyes shifted to the low cut neckline, just inches from his face. _Girl's readin' your gorram thoughts_, he reminded himself, straightening abruptly.

"Kind offer an' all, girl, but I try not to pay for my unwindin' as a rule," he told her, starting to push her away. Elsa put on a pout, but just as she was about to stand and make her way back out to Zoe Russ leaned forward and grabbed at her ass.

"Hell, Reynolds, if you don't want her I do," he drawled, leering at the girl. Mal tensed. Beside him Jayne was reddening, the vein at the side of his neck beginning to stand out. Sending an unspoken reprimand to both of them, Elsa grinned and slid from Mal's lap to McDonald's.

"You want a bit?" she asked, batting her eyelids at him and tilting her head. "What's it worth?"

The man smiled sliding a hand up her thigh. Elsa squirmed in his lap to keep him away from the money tucked into her boot and leaned in to hear his whispered proposal.

"Now that is a mighty generous offer," she told him. "But –" and here she paused to look around the group – "Is there anybody else who's wantin' to bid?"

One of Russ' men leaned forward with a wolfish smile, but sat back sheepishly after a hard look from his employer.

_Say you want in_, Jayne heard in his head. Starting as he heard her voice in his mind, he shifted uncomfortably.

"Might be that I'm interested," he offered, awkward as Mal had ever seen him. Elsa stood, announcing delightedly "Now this is gettin' interestin'!" She sauntered over to Jayne and bent to put her face next to his. "What's your offer, big man?"

After a moment she stood. Turning to Russ, she shook her head and put on a glum expression.

"Looks like it isn't your night, handsome." Russ bristled and she went to whisper in his ear.

"That _gandu_ has more money than sense. No way I can say no to what he's just offered me. _You_, on the other hand, I don't need a fortune to lie with. I'm here of'n enough – you'll see me around" With that she kissed his cheek and straightened up, leaving him somewhat placated. She took Jayne by the hand and the two made their way out of the bar.

As they left, Mal heard her voice in his mind. _They're going to let us go – he's sure you have the money. Give us five minutes, finish your drink and head out_. Mal tried to send back his approval as he did as she said.

Outside, as soon as they were back in the alley with Zoe, Jayne dropped Elsa's hand as though it was on fire.

"That painful for you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow as she accepted her gun, silently proffered by Zoe. Jayne shook his head, sputtering. "It ain't decent, you know. Now will you cover yourself up!"

"You never seem to mind so much when it's River in the dress" Elsa remarked, tugging at her neckline. It was futile – if she succeeded in putting her chest away she'd pulled it up so far that her ass was basically out, but she didn't really want to make the mercenary uncomfortable. She appreciated his brotherly attitude towards her – she hadn't had a man look out for her without ulterior motive since her Pa had passed, and the way he looked at River was a source of endless amusement for the two girls. Jayne just grimaced and muttered something about how she was supposed to be staying out of his head as the three of them watched the bar door.

"Now," said Zoe flatly as Mal's silhouette appeared. Sure enough, four men emerged from the warehouse opposite and surrounded the Captain. As Mal threw his first punch and ducked another, Zoe, Elsa and Jayne slunk out of the alley with their weapons trained on his assailants.

It was over in a couple of minutes, and as Jayne deposited the last man unconscious in the warehouse the four of them turned and made for Serenity as fast as they could.

"They're all right, you know," Elsa told them, panting slightly, but she made no effort to slow until the familiar hull was in view. Sure enough, they found River waiting for them in the cargo bay, beside a pile of somewhat battered unconscious bodies.

"Saved the day," she sang, as Mal and Jayne wordlessly picked the men up and slung them onto the dock outside. _Should see you run in that_, she sent to Elsa as an amused aside. Elsa rolled her eyes and tugged at the dress again. She tugged the money out of her boot and handed it to the captain as he ran past her up the stairs, shouting orders to Kaylee to get them off world. River took her place at the bridge and soon after they were gliding back into the black.

Mal found Elsa in the galley a little later. Back in her customary faded shirt and a pair of Zoe's old pants, she gave the Captain a quick nod as he entered. He leaned on the counter and regarded her thoughtfully.

"You handled that well, you know," he told her. She said nothing, but her mouth began to curve into a smile as she continued cleaning Bess.

"If we'd had River in there," he went on "we'd've seen a bloodbath. She'd have broken MacDonald's nose, started a brawl and we'd have to've fled from there with the authorities and half the gorram town on our tail."

Elsa nodded her acquiescence, still not looking up.

"It may be," said Mal, after a pause, "That we should have you playin' that part for us from now on."

At that Elsa finally paused in her work. Her smile grew into a grin as she lifted her head to meet the man's eyes.

"Why Captain, are you askin' me to be part of your crew?"

Mal couldn't quite suppress the smile tugging at his own features as he answered.

"Seems that way."

/tmp/uploads/FF_1933726_


End file.
